


Coffee, Magic, and Love.

by RaverGirl666



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Love, Magic, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaverGirl666/pseuds/RaverGirl666
Summary: Can she really truly love?Or is this feeling in her stomach just the affect of here eating to much today?Well I guess you will have to wait and see.I'm sorry if this is bad, it's my first story!!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

Intro:  
It hurts.  
Every bone in my body feels like they are breaking.  
“W-what’s happening?” I cried out in a scream.  
“It’s okay Kat. Just calm down” I heard someone say.  
I don’t recognise that voice.  
“You’re going through the transition process. Just try to relax, okay? Can you do that?” they said.  
“I-it hurts” I can’t stop crying and screaming out.  
“Sweetheart? It’s momma. I’m here. It’s okay. Just relax your body and it will be over soon.”  
Then I heard her whisper to the other person,

M- “I should have told her sooner.”  
Stranger- “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know it was going to happen this soon.”

What do they mean? What’s happening to me?

M- “I know, but I should have at least warned her.”  
S- “She’s only fifteen, most of us didn’t gain them till we were 20. You didn’t know that she was going to gain them now or that they would be this powerful.”

M- “I just wish I could have known.”  
S- “I know”  
I started crying harder.  
I’m so scared.  
“Am i dying?”  
“No sweetie, you’re not dying.” my mom said.  
“M-mom” I cry out in barely a whisper.  
“Shhhh….it’s okay sweetie just let it all out”  
I let out another scream before……..

Everything goes black, as I pass out from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later……

Mid January 

“MOMMMM!!!! I’m heading to school”  
“Okay sweetie!! I love you!!”  
“I love you too!!”

Kat shut the door as she stepped into the hall and walked down the stairs and out the apartment complexes door. 

~Kat’s POV~

Once i got outside and stepped onto the sidewalk,  
I stopped and looked up.  
It was a pretty warm and sunny day out for it being 7 in the morning.  
I closed my eyes and inhaled the semi-cold air.  
Then continued my journey.

I walked into my favorite cafe, Coffee & Chat,  
Which happens to be located right under my apartment.  
Convenient right.

I’m automatically welcomed by the smell of coffee and the voice of my favorite worker.  
Who also happens to be my best friend, Eric.

“Good morning Kat!”  
“Morning Eric”

Yes, Eric is older. But only by a year. He graduated high school before me, but stayed back to follow his big dream of being a barista at his mom’s cafe……...And by that i mean he didn’t want to go to college, so his mom told him he either went or helped her at the cafe. He obviously chose to help.  
I bet you're wondering how we met. Well his mom introduced us and had him show me around. After that we became best friends.

“The usual Kat? Or are you feeling adventurous?”  
“Sorry Eric but i still won’t try any of your newest concoctions” 

“Come on they aren’t that crazy”  
“Eric the last time I tried one i had to go to the ER!!!”  
“How was I supposed to know that 4 Tablespoons of cinnamon was supposed to do that!”  
“YOU SAID THERE WAS ONLY 2!!!!”

“Oops”  
“Yeah “Oops”. you now owe me a movie night.”

He then hands me my coffee and sends me on my way.

“I’m working late but i’ll come up after i finish up here” he shouts as i'm walking out.  
“Okay bye Eric”

“Bye!! DON’T TALK TO STRANGERS!!”

And with that I left the cafe and walked the last 5 minutes to school.

~AT SCHOOL~ 

I’m yet again early, as always.  
As I pass some of the teachers, I run into my favorite.

“Hey Ms. M”  
Ms. M - “good morning Kat. are you ready for the test today?”  
“No” I look at her with a frown. “I don’t think i can do it”  
Ms. M - “oh don’t give me that Kat. you're my best student. You got this!”  
“Okay thanks Ms. M.”  
“You’re welcome and good luck i’ll see you after”

And with that, I headed to my locker, and started grabbing the books i needed while students started filling the halls. As I step on my tippy toes to grab a few of my text books, I get the feeling someone's staring at me. As I whip around to catch the person, I find no one even sparing me a glance. “I swear, i need to stop watching all these scary shows. I think they are starting to get to my head.

~HIS POV~

I couldn’t help but stare and smile.  
But once I noticed she felt me staring, I quickly turned back to look in my locker and pretend to grab stuff. When I turned again I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and leaned against my locker. That was close. I need to start being careful…..

~Kat’s POV~  
I hate first period. Who wants to start the day with math?.......exactly no one.  
All of the students start to talk about others or share how their weekend filled with parties and hook ups went. The usual high school student drama and chaos spreads through the class, while I sit in the far back corner reading. As soon as the teacher walks into the room, it falls silent. He begins the lesson about how the square root of something equals something, I just zone out, until I get that feeling again. I just choose to ignore it and zone out while giving myself a lecture on watching scary movies all the time.

~His POV~  
I try to ignore my urge to look at her. But my brain is too distracted by her beauty.  
I lose my mental fight and look back over at her.  
How is she so perfect?  
How can one person look so gorgeous?  
Is she even real?  
I wonder if she has ever noticed me?  
I want to say something to her.  
But what if she rejects me?  
Well……..I won’t know unless i try….right?

~Kat’s POV~  
The bell rings and brings me out of my daze.  
Now second bell is different. I have Ms. M.  
She is my music teacher. It’s not even a class to me. All we do is watch movies, listen to music, and read. It’s only me and one other student. And he is the other reason why I love this class. I always catch him looking and smiling at Ms. M and me as we were singing and dancing to music. 

Lukus Ducan.

He is the hottest, yet nicest person in the school. He’s not in any of your typical high school cliques. He talks to everyone, and treats them all with respect. He stands up for kids who can’t stand for themselves. He has been my crush since I first moved here. We have never really talked to each other except for the acastional “hi” or “hello”. But that’s going to change. I’m going to start a conversation. I have confidence, I can do it.  
I walk in and Ms. M is sitting at her desk, while lukus is sitting at the table, in the back. I take my seat at the next table over and turn to face Ms. M.  
“Hey Ms. M”  
“Hello kat, we had to postpone the test today. They still haven’t got back from the print shop.”  
“Oh okay. What are we going to do then?”  
“I think i'll let you guys have a free day. How does that sound?”  
“That sounds like a perfect plan.”  
She then turns and continues what she was doing on her computer. I turn back around in my seat and face forward. I don’t know what to say. I don’t want it to be awkward or short.  
I start rehearsing different conversations in my head until Ms. M speaks up. 

“Do you guys mind if I run to speak with the office and then to the ladies room?”  
I replied, “no Ms. M, you’re good.”  
“Okay i’ll be back”

After she walks out of the room, I hear movement behind me. And then suddenly lukus is in front of me. 

“Hey kat”  
He has a slight irish accent, I've never noticed that.  
“H-hi lukus”

“Whatcha doin’?” he asks me as he pulls up a chair and sits on the other side of the table.  
“Um...i’m j-just...um….reading.”  
“Cool.”  
“Yeah.”  
He keeps staring into my eyes like he's trying to find something. Oh my god, his eyes. They are a deep hazelnut brown. I feel like he can see my soul. I’m starting to feel a magnetic pull, pulling us closer but neither of us are moving. I suddenly feel a gush of cold wind pass through me, and hear the door slam shut.  
I whip my head to face the door and see Ms. M walking towards her desk.  
“Sorry I took so long you know how the office ladies love to talk.”  
“It’s okay Ms. M”  
As I turn back around I see lukus has moved back to his seat. 

When did he do that?  
I didn’t hear or see him move.

What just happened between us?

What was that feeling?

I keep asking myself all these questions in my head.

I turn and see him looking at his phone smiling.  
And I can’t help but think……..

Did he feel that too?


	3. Chapter 3

~Kat’s POV~  
It’s the last period of the day.  
I have a study hall, so i’m going to the library.  
As i'm walking, I can’t help but wonder what happened earlier.  
His eyes drew me to him, like he was mentally trying to bring us together.

I get so lost in my thoughts that I run into what feels like a wall, but also slightly soft. I look up and see it’s lukus. He laughs and offers me a hand while saying, 

“What’s got your head, pretty kitty?”  
Did he just call me “pretty kitty”?  
“KAT!!!”  
“W-what?...oh…..sorry...just wondering about…..umm...h-homework.”  
“Are you sure? You were blushing so I think it’s something else!”  
“Pshh. what?...no...it’s just homework stuff.” I can feel my face start to heat up some more, so I put my head down and continued to say “alright well i’m going to go. See you later.” as I start walking again, he quickly grabs my arm and turns me to face him again.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To t-the library.”  
“I’ll go with you.”  
As he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the library.  
“W-what? Wait? Why?”  
“Can’t I just come and study with a friend?”  
“I mean yeah but”  
“Okay then let’s go”  
He starts to pull me again. After a minute or two of him dragging me, I finally give in and start to walk beside him.  
I look over at him with the corner of my eye and I see him smiling.  
I love his smile.

~Lukus’s POV~  
She’s so cute.  
Her hair looks so soft.  
She makes me want to hug her, and never let her go.  
She makes me wanna protect her.  
Her smile is my weakness.  
All she has to do is smile and I'd do anything for her.  
She’s my weakness but also my strength.  
And the worst part of all,  
I think I love her.

~Kat’s POV~  
We get to the library, and he brings us to the two comfy chairs to the fair back.  
“So…”  
He looks at me and says “aren’t you going to do homework?”  
“Oh uh yeah.”  
I take my bag off and place it in my lap and start grabbing stuff to work on. I look over and see him watching me closely.  
“Yes?”  
“Nothing. Just making sure you are actually working on something”  
I give him a deadly stare and retort back.  
“Don’t you have homework too?  
“Yeah.”  
“And…..why don’t you work on it?”  
“No, I think i’ll just sit here.”  
“Fine.”

I get myself comfortable in the chair and then start working on my homework.  
I can feel him staring at me but I don’t bother to look at him.

~Lukus’s POV~  
She’s cute when she’s concentrating.  
Wow lukus can you be anymore stalkerish.  
I mentally slap myself on the head.  
I know she likes me.  
I don’t know why I don’t just ask her out.  
I want to make a move, but not until I know she wants me too.

~Kat’s POV~  
I look at him in the corner of my eye and I see him lying comfy in the chair half asleep.  
I take this time to appreciate his gorgeous features.  
God he’s handsome.  
His hair is hazelnut brown. I wonder what it would feel like?  
His face gets so soft when he’s relaxed.  
I watched his Adam's apple move for a few seconds.  
His chest is somewhat exposed by his white v-neck t-shirt.  
I can tell he works out a lot.  
Then, as i’m taking in his toned body I hear a laugh.  
“I didn’t know one of your assignments was to stare at me?”  
I look back at my work and ignore what he said.

~Lukus’s POV~  
Yep…...

I love her.

~Lukus’s POV~  
It’s been almost a hour. The final bell doesn’t go off for another 20 minutes. I look over at kat and she is half asleep. She’s all curled up in the chair, and has her head laying on the back of the chair. She looks so peaceful but I'm going to have to wake her up in a few.   
She moves a bit, and her pencil drops to the floor. I sighed and got up to grab it. As I pick it up, she starts to wake up.   
“Lukus?” she asks as she rubs her eyes with her fist like a little kid and I can’t help but smile.  
“Yes gor..i mean kat, i’m here.”  
“What time is it?”  
“Almost 10 minutes till the bell”  
“I need to pick up my stuff”  
“No. just lay down a little longer, I will”  
“Thank you lukus. You're a good friend” she states while yawning.  
I look at her and I try to hide my huge smile.  
“Your welcome sweetie” as I wait for a retort, I look up and realize she’s sleeping again. I quickly pick up her stuff, careful not to wake her. I then lean my back against her chair and wait till its five minutes before the bell.   
I lean over her and push some stray hairs behind her ear.   
“Kattt…..heyyy…..come on the bell is about to ring.”  
She sits up slightly, while still kinda out of it.  
“Im cold” she says as she now softly leans over and lays her head on my shoulder.  
I laugh a little at her cute action.  
“Do you drive here?”  
“No, I walk”  
“I’ll drive you home, come on” I move so she can get on my back and she gladly accepts.  
“Where do you live?”  
“Above coffee and chat”  
I grab her bag as the bell rings. I walk out the back door so no one can wake her. I help her into the passenger side of my black 1967 ford thunderbird. I buckle her in and shut the door. I get into the driver's seat and look at her. She has managed to curl up into the seat. She looked like a little girl. I wish I could see this side of her more.  
I start the car and start the drive to take her home.

We get to the apartment, and I get out of the car to her side and try to slightly wake her up again.  
“Kat?”  
“Mhm”  
“Which apartment?”  
“Floor 2” she yawns “apartment 3”  
“Okay” I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her up the stairs. I get to the door and knock. A woman at least in her 30’s opens the door.   
“Is she okay?”  
“Yes she is, she’s just sleeping. I’m sorry to intrude but I didn’t want her walking home like this and I wanted to make sure she got home safe.”  
“It’s okay…”  
“Lukus, nice to meet. I’m a friend from school.”  
“Luran, same to you too. i’m her mother.”  
“Where is her room?”  
“Oh shoot, yes, it’s down the hall, on the right.”  
She lets me in and I follow her directions to her room.  
I lay her on her bed, and pull the covers up onto her.  
I go to leave but a hand stops me.  
“Please stay, i’m cold.”  
I smile at her request.  
“I don’t mind if you stay.”  
I turn and see her mom in the doorway.  
“You sure?”  
“Yes i’m sure. You seem like a gentleman.”  
“Thank you ma’am.”  
“None of that formal crap please just call me luran or mom.” she laughs   
“Just tell me if you need anything.”  
“okay”  
I crawl onto the other side of the bed and lay on my side to get comfy. She turns and puts her head in my chest and curls into my chest.  
“You're warm.”  
I let out a soft laugh.  
“Thanks”  
“You’re welcome”  
As I lay there, I feel my eyes slowly getting heavy, I pull her in closer.   
Her warmth mixing with mine makes me feel an amazing warmth.  
I love how this feels. 

Her warmth made it easy for me to fall into a deep sleep.

I started to dream of a world where it’s only us and this constant warmth.

Where the real world was just us in this constant state.

~Luran’s(mothers) POV~  
I can feel it.  
He’s the one.  
It’s her time.  
And he will be the one to help.


	4. Chapter 4

~Kat’s POV~  
I feel warm.  
I try to turn but realize I can’t.  
I open my eyes and see lukus sleeping peacefully. He looks so cute when he sleeps. I can’t believe he actually stayed. I reach my hand up to push his stray hair out of his face. I lightly caress his face with my thumb, and he starts to stur in his sleep. He pulls me closer and I can't help but giggle. I put my forehead against his, and smile.  
He groans, “you know it’s rude to stair at people?”  
I start to laugh, “not my fault the view is so cute.”  
“Oh, so i’m cute?”  
“Shut up dummy. Go back to sleep.”  
“Only if you stay.”  
“Fine. you pain.”  
“Not just any pain, your pain.” he giggles.  
My heart starts beating so fast. He’s too cute.  
He pulls me closer till there is no more room between us.  
I smile and slowly drift back off to sleep.

A few hours later…..  
~Lucus’s POV~  
“Lukus, hey, wake up” luran says while lightly shaking me awake.  
“Mhm”  
“Come on you gotta wake up cat and get ready. it’s time for you guys to go to school.”  
“Okay, thanks for letting me stay.”  
“Anytime lukus. Now come on, she’s a challenge to get up.” She says as she leaves the room.

I turn over and look at her relaxed and sleepy face.  
I start brushing her face with my hand.  
“Kat, wake up”  
“Nooo” she groans as she covers her face with the blanket.  
“Come on kat, we have school.” I say while pulling the blanket away from her face.  
“Can’t we just stay here” she says while giving me the cutest puppy dog eyes and a pout.  
“No we can’t. So put away the cute pout, and get up and get ready.”  
I kiss her forehead and get up to stretch.  
“I’ll be downstairs with your mom waiting.”  
She pulls the blanket back over her face and groans.  
I walk over to the foot of her bed and pull the blanket down a bit. I look at her and say “i’ll buy your coffee this morning if you get up now and get ready”  
She sits up and moves her hair.  
“And a muffin?”  
“And a muffin.”  
She quickly gets up and hugs me.  
“Thank you” she kisses my cheek then runs to her bathroom.  
I laugh to myself and head out of the room to wait.

Ten minutes later…

“I’m readyyy” she says as she runs down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Her mom turns to me, “how did you do it?”  
“Coffee and a muffin.”  
“Good one.” she high fives me and laughs.  
Kat grabs my arm, “come onnn, there is coffee and a muffin calling for me.”  
I shake my head while grabbing my bag and saying bye to her mom.  
“Have a great day at school you two!!” she yells as we exit the apartment.

We get down stairs and out the complex. She starts skipping to the door of the cafe with me following close behind. I open the door and she skips to the counter.  
“Good morning eric”  
“Good morning kat, who is this?” he asked while pointing at me.  
“Eric, this is lukus, he’s a really good friend of mine.” she explained while trying to hide the blush on her face. But we both notice her blushing, and smirk at each other.  
“So this is the amazing lukus i’ve been hearing about.” he holds his hand out for me to shake, while saying “I’m the best friend. If she has any trouble, or gives you a hard time, let me know.”  
I laugh, “nah, I think I can handle her. So far no problems, except the fact that she snores loud.”  
Eric starts laughing. “Sounds like kat.”  
“I’m still here you guys.” she mumbles with a mad pout on her face.  
“Same thing kat?”  
“Yep but add a chocolate chip muffin please.”  
“Okay i’ll call you when their done”  
We take a seat at a close table.  
I turn and see her giving me a deadly look.  
“What?” I say while laughing.  
“I don’t snore.”  
“Yes you do.”  
“No I don’t” I stuck my tongue out at her.  
She rolls her eyes at me.  
“Kat, your order.”  
She gives me another deadly stare as she gets up to get her order.  
I laugh and look up to see Eric laughing at us.  
“Let’s go” she says when she steps in front of me.  
“But we were just having fun”  
“You're a pain.” she says as she starts walking away.  
“But I'm your pain, so you gotta love me.”  
I yell to her while laughing and jogging to catch up with her.  
“God, I love her.” I mumble to myself.

~Lukus’s POV~  
We are walking down the sidewalk as she’s going on a rant about how coffee is the greatest drink in the world, when I realize we are at the crosswalk. As the little walking man light comes on I look and see a car still speeding towards the light. I quickly grab her arm and pull her back and into my arms just in time before the car passes us in a flash.   
“Are you okay?” I pulled her away a little so I could see her face.  
“I’m okay.” she says while looking up at me with a shocked and scared expression.  
I pull her back into my arms and hug her.  
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” she mumbles into my chest.  
“No don’t be sorry. It was our right a way but the asshole didn’t stop. I swear if i ever see his car anywhere, I'm going…” i get caught off by her hand covering my mouth.  
“You're going to do nothing. Karma will do it for you. But thank you for caring.”   
She removes her hand and kisses my cheek. “Let’s start heading to school again.” she smiles and grabs my hand. She begins her rant again, and I can't help thinking thank god i was there.   
I need to protect her. 

~School~   
We walk into the building, still holding hands, and I can see her start to blush as everyone stares at us. I laugh and pull her into my side and put my arm around her shoulder.   
“Everyone’s staring” she whispers to me.  
“Let them”   
“Okay” she hides her face, which means she’s blushing. I can’t help the giant smile on my face knowing I'm causing her to blush.  
“Don’t hide from me. I like seeing you blush. It’s cute.” I whisper into her ear and I see her blush spread more.  
“I strongly dislike you right now” she says back  
“Dislike me all you want. But we both know that you love me, and you’ll get over it.” i say while laughing.  
“Bold of you to assume that i love you.” she says with a smirk.  
“Oh I know you do. You told me.” now it’s my turn to smirk.  
“When?”  
“When you were sleeping last night.”  
“What?”  
“Yep. you also mentioned that i’m cute.”  
“Nooo” she covers her face in embarrassment.  
I move her hands, “come on. Let’s get your books and head to class. You ready for math?”  
“Ughh no.”  
“Would it be better if i sit next to you?”  
“You would do that?”  
“Yes I would. But that involves you to hurry and get to class.”  
“Okay i’m going.”  
We get to her locker and she grabs her books, then we head off to class.  
Before we walked in I put my arm around her shoulders. We get into the classroom a few minutes before the bell. All the students turn their heads and watch as we both go over to her table and sit together. I put my arm on her chair and tell her “I think we have an audience.”   
She looks up to see almost everyone staring at them.   
“Why are they staring?”  
“Because we look like a couple now.”  
She stops what she’s doing and looks at me with a shocked but blushing expression.   
“W-what?”  
She is too cute.

~Kat’s POV~  
I’m mentally screaming.   
Ever since that day i don’t want lukus to leave my side. I feel like if he left my side i would fall apart. I think he feels this too.

“Kattt” lukus whispers while poking my face.  
“Yeah” I turned to him.  
“Class is over.” he laughs.  
I love his laugh.  
“Oh right”  
“You know, daydreaming about me isn’t as fun as actually talking and hanging out with me” he smirks at me. And I slap him on the arm.   
“I wasn’t daydreaming about you.”   
“Bet. what were you daydreaming about then?”  
“Umm…..coffee”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yep. What can i say, i really love coffee.”  
I stand up and start walking to the door.  
“Now come on we are going to be late to Ms.M’s class”  
He stands up and walks directly in front of me. I stood up straight to make me seem unaffected, but in reality, I felt so vulnerable.   
“Let’s go then” he smiles and walks to the door and holds it open for me.  
“You know I dislike you sometimes.”  
“see with that statement, that means you had to like me at some point.” he laughs.  
I just shake my head and walk out of the room.   
He catches up with me and grabs my hand.   
I gave him a deadly look but didn’t remove my hand.  
He better feel lucky that he’s cute.  
Cause he’s not smart.   
He was wrong about me liking him.  
I don't like him, I love him.  
There is a difference.  
But i’m not going to tell him that.

~Lukus’s POV~   
We walk into Ms.M’s classroom and get greeted by her.  
“Welcome, are you guys ready…” she looks up and smiles when she sees me let go of her hand, pull out her seat, and then sit next to her. We both turn to look at her with a confused look.   
“Ready for what Ms.M?” we both ask in unison.  
She laughs then she continues to ask, “are you guys ready for the test today?”  
“Can we study for a little bit first?” kat ask.  
“Yes you may sweetie.”  
We both turn to face forward. We start studying and helping each other out with anything the other doesn’t understand. After studying we take the final and talk while we wait for her to finish grading.   
I turn to kat and ask, “what are you doing after school?”  
She doesn’t look up from her book, but replies with “nothing as far as I know.”  
She continues reading. She’s so focused and it amazes me. She looks so stunning as she focuses on every word she reads. I grab my phone and look for her mother’s number, which she gave to me at breakfast if I need to ask or inform her of something about kat. I text her and ask if it’s okay if she stays with me tonight. I get a quick reply of “okay. Keep me updated and don’t try anything.” with an added laughing emoji. As I look up from my phone, the bell rings.   
We get up and leave while saying goodbye to Ms.M. when we get outside I stop her and say, “i’ll meet you at your study hall.”  
“Okayyy” she says back then walks away.

~magical time skip~  
~Kat’s study hall~

We are yet again in the comfy chairs in the back. She’s yet again doing homework.   
“Hey kat?”  
“Yeah”  
“You wanna hang out after school? Maybe have a movie night? I asked your mom if you could stay, is that okay? It’s okay if it’s not. I just wanted to ask to make sure. And if yes, I can run you to get clothes. But if not I can still drop..” she cuts me off. “Yes i’ll hang out with you. And yes I'll stay the night.” she says while laughing.  
And there it is. Her amazing smile.  
I can see her dimples.  
My heart can’t take it.  
She looks into my eyes.  
And that’s when it happens again.  
The warmth,  
The magnetic pull,  
I feel myself loving her more and more at this moment.

I feel like I could kiss her……


	5. Chapter 5

~magical time skip brought to you by my lazy butt~  
~lukus’s POV~  
We get to my house after stopping at kat’s to pick up her clothes.  
I open the door, and we both take our coats and shoes off, and head to the kitchen.  
“I’ll make the popcorn” I turned to tell kat.  
“Then I'll make the hot cocoa” she responds with a smile.  
As we both work on our assigned task, I can't help but watch her gracefully move around my kitchen. Every so often she stops to ask where something is.   
After everything is set up in the living room, I turn on the tv, and open netflix.  
“You can choose the movie.” i said to her as she got comfy on the couch.  
“You can pick, just nothing to scary.” she says with a light laughter.  
“Okay” I quickly responded back.  
As I'm looking for something to watch, I reach for the popcorn, but quickly pull my hand back when kat slaps it away.  
“Why’d you do that?” I whined while holding my hand.  
“Because, you haven't picked a movie yet, and i don't want the popcorn gone before it starts.” she shakes her head at me and laughs.  
“Fine” I say with a pout.  
She sighs, as she reaches over to grab my hand, she then places a soft kiss on the small red mark. She looks up at me as she says, “there. Is it better now?”  
I just stare at her, wide eyed, in awe.   
“Earth to lukus” she says while waving a hand in front of my face.  
“You okay? You kinda spaced out there.” she looks at me with concern in her eyes.  
I snap out of my moment, and realize that I was staring and start to blush.   
“Are you blushing?” she says with a large smile.  
“Shut up. I was just caught off guard. Plus, that was really cute.” I mumbled the last part but she still heard me and started to giggle.  
I turned back to the tv and finally chose a movie. We slowly got to the point where she was laying her head on my shoulder, and half asleep.   
“Are you tired, kat?”   
“A little but i wanna finish the movie.” she said with a yawn.  
“The movie can wait. Lets take you to bed.”  
“Fine. can you pass me a blanket?”  
“Why?” i asked.  
“So i can get comfy on the couch.”  
“Um. no you are sleeping in my bed. Im taking the couch.”  
“But im…”  
“Nope. not buts.”  
“But you will get cold down here.”  
“I got blankets ill be fine”  
“No. we can share the bed. End of argument.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes I'm sure. I trust you. And you are warm.” she laughed  
“Okay. fine. Let's head to bed then.”  
As we make our way to my room, I can tell she is exhausted. But that doesnt stop her from looking so beautiful. We make it to my room and I hold the door for her to walk in. she looks around the room and admires all the posters and CDs scattered along the walls and shelves.  
You can see amazement in her eyes as she scans my CD collection.   
“Wow you like a butch of different bands.”   
“Yeah i like a bunch of different genres.”  
“These are so cool”  
“Okay. That's enough. It's time to sleep.”  
“Fine.”  
She goes to her bag in the corner of the room and grabs her pajamas out and looks at me.   
“Where's the bathroom?”  
“Through the first door on the left of my room.”  
She nods, with a quick thank you, as she walks towards the door.  
As she's getting ready, I quickly change myself.  
As she walks in, she quickly shuffles to the bed and gets in. I let out a light laugh as I shut the lights off and joined her.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Kat’s POV ~  
I woke up with my body in extreme pain.  
I don’t know what’s wrong.  
I sit up and remember I’m not home.  
I look over at Lukus, and he’s still peacefully sleeping.  
I quietly get out of bed and go to the bathroom.  
Once I get there I get the urge to throw up, I quickly drop myself in front of the toilet in time.  
The next thing I know I see red and then I blacked out.

~ Lukus’s POV ~  
I woke up to the sound of a loud thump.  
I look over to see Kat gone.  
I bolt up and run to the bathroom, to see Kat lying on the floor passed out.  
I dropped down beside her.  
I felt her forehead, she was burning and sweating.  
I picked up her head and tried to wake her up.  
When she didn’t wake up, I picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down.  
After I got her settled, I ran back to the bathroom to grab a bucket, a bowl, and a washcloth.  
I bring that all to the bedroom and start working on washing her down with the cold wet washcloth to cool her down. Then after a while I went and grabbed some medicine and a glass of water for when she wakes up. As I was waiting for her to wake up, I decided to lay down beside her. I then started to slowly fall back asleep while watching her chest rise and fall.

~ A few hours later ~  
I woke up to Kat whimpering. I shot up and looked at her. It looked like she was in pain. so I picked her up and placed her in my lap. I held her close and hoped she would wake up soon.  
I felt bad.  
I felt like there was more I could do.  
I wanna help.  
But there is nothing else I can do but wait.

~Kat’s POV~  
It hurts.  
I don’t know what’s happening.  
It feels like every bone in my body is breaking all at once.   
I let out a small whimper of pain as I tried to move.  
I can feel arms wrapped around me.  
Lukus has me cradled in his arms. He is holding me tight and close to his chest, But not too tight so I can slightly move if I need to.   
I remember passing out in the bathroom.   
I also remember the dream I had.   
It was strange.  
It seemed so real.   
My mother was there trying to comfort me through the pain.   
But someone else was there that I didn't know.   
They were talking to each other.   
Mom was crying.   
I could see the worry in her eyes.   
I wanted to wipe away her tears and tell her I’ll be okay, but I couldn’t move.   
That’s all I remember before I woke up from it. I know I’ve felt this pain before. It felt like I already knew how to get through it. But this time it was worse. Like something inside me was trying to shift and form.  
I looked up at lukus. He was still sleeping peacefully. I tried to reach up to push his hair out of his face, but I stopped midway because of the pain. I cried out in pain. He instantly woke up and pulled me closer. He kissed my head as I tried not to cry because of the pain.  
“Try not to move babe.” he said worriedly.  
“It hurts” I said in a barely audible whisper.   
“I know babe. I know.” he lets go slightly to reach over and grab his phone.   
“What are you doing?” I asked.   
“I’m going to try and get a hold of your mom. I think she knows what’s going on.” he explained. “Why do you think that?” I swallowed the lump in my throat.   
“I can feel it.” he said quietly.  
I just nodded my head and laid my head back down on his shoulder.  
I’m now starting to wonder if the dream I had, was even a dream. 

~Lukus’s POV~  
I quickly called her mom.  
“Hey lukus, what’s up hun?” her mom answered.  
“Somethings wrong with kat.”  
“What happened?” she asked with worry in her voice.  
“I woke up and found her passed out in the bathroom. It looked like she threw up. She is in major pain. She can barely move without crying after doing so.” I quickly explained.  
“Okay lukus, I need you to bring her home right away.” I hear her moving in the background.  
“What’s going on?”   
“I’ll explain once you get here. But for now worry about getting her home.”  
“Okay, we are on our way.” I said while looking at Kat sleeping in my arms.  
“Okay hun. Just hurry.”  
“Yes ma’am.” I then hung up and tossed my phone to the side.  
I quickly, but also gently, picked up kat while standing up from the bed. She woke up a bit, But then went back to sleep. I shoved my phone into my pocket and went downstairs. I grabbed my keys and quickly made my way to my car. I laid her down in the back seat, and rushed to the front seat. I started the car and quickly pulled out of my driveway.   
It felt like the drive was taking forever.   
I kept looking into the rearview mirror at Kat passed out in the backseat.  
“Don’t worry kat, we are almost there.”  
A few minutes later I pulled into her driveway.  
I grabbed kat and headed to the front door.   
Her mom opened the front door for me, and quickly shut it.   
“Follow me” she said as she led us to the basement.  
“What’s happening? Why are we going down here? What’s down here?”  
Her mom turned on the light.   
I stopped mid walk.  
I saw a makeshift room.  
It wasn’t what I expected.  
“Lay her down on that bed.” lauran said while pointing to the center of the room.  
I walked over and gently laid her down.  
I looked at her with worry.  
I pushed her hair out of her face.  
She’s so pale.  
I looked over at her mom.   
She had a bunch of stuff laid out.  
“What’s happening?” I asked her with tears in my eyes.  
She sighed and looked over at me.  
She walked over and sat on the opposite side of kat.  
She smiled down at her.  
“There’s something I haven't told you guys.” she looked up at me with worried eyes.  
“I think it’s time you knew the truth about us.”


End file.
